Stories: Deadly Alliance
Story written by: CaptainRustbolt21, Redfork2000, and PeaVZ108 Plot Dr. Zack is back, and this time, he bought up an unexpected ally: MR. RED, who'd had already captured Red Fork ahead of time before they began their deadly alliance. The Red Crystals, alarmed after being told about Red Fork's capture, set off to find and rescue Red Fork! However, on the way, they were met by a bunch of other supervillains, who were unwitting pawns to Alan Robertson, the founder of HyperTech. Will the Red Crystals & the Purple-Ops learn how to cooperate and work together, or will they end up beating each other up? Cast *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Blast *Captain Red Shell *Tommy *Alice *Boulder *Dr. Zack *Ink Burst *Splash *Bark *Tempo *Breeze *Bob the Blob *Miss Bloomina *Johnny McSplat *Payton Piranha *Mr. Red *Maria *Alan Robertson *The Purple-Ops **Fearmaster **Morning Glory **Starshine (Lucy Light) **Grim Shadow (Oliver Gray) ***Fred **Polar Tundra **Professor Orange **Windy Cloud **Black Planter Story It was a beautiful morning. Dr. Zack and Ink Burst were creating blueprints to create another superpowered human. * Ink Burst: I was thinking... if we do this, then he'll be able to alter gravity. How about that? * Dr. Zack: Not bad. I also thought of one that will attack with a toxic gas. Here's how I plan to do it. *''shows her the blueprints*'' * Ink Burst: Yeah, I can see that this new generation of superpowered humans is going to be the best one of all! Then suddenly, they hear crackling static in the computer room. * Ink Burst: What'st that? * Dr. Zack: It's coming from the computer room. * Ink Burst: I'll go check it out. * Dr. Zack: Go ahead. Ink Burst goes to the computer room to check out what's going on. Ink Burst saw the big computer screen in static. Then, she suddenly hears someone trying to talk in the static. * ???:' '''Hello? Helloooooooo- Hey, is this even on??? (knocks on the screen until the static clears, revealing a man wearing red shades and a red suit) Ah, here we are. Hello, Dr. Z-... ack? Hey, where is he? * Ink Burst: Huh? Who are you? And what do you want? * ???: Woah, easy there, bucko. I just wanna talk to Dr. Zack. Y'know? * Ink Burst: (''stares at the man, with distrust) ''I'll go get him. ''Ink Burst leaves the computer room and comes back a minute later with Dr. Zack. * ???: Hello, Dr. Zack! Glad I can talk to ya! Lemme introduce myself... (in malevolent tone) I'm Mr. Red, the leader of the most feared terrorist organization that has ever existed: The Crimson Order! ''(suddenly cheerful) How're you doing? * Dr. Zack: I was in the process of creating a new set of superpowered teenagers. * Ink Burst: Yeah, we're really busy right now. * Dr. Zack: So, tell me, Mr. Red. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? * Mr. Red: I'm so glad you asked. You see, I'm from an alternate dimension where technology is advanced as heck; easy seawater filtering, plasma guns, heck, even flying cars were coming to existence! And yet... When I saw you with your advanced genetic engineering and war machines, I can't help but think "Why is this guy so much better than me?" I thought about trying to break into your base and steal your tech, but that'd be just suicide! You would easily take the Crimson Order down! So, instead of that, I've decided to take the most logical step... * Dr. Zack: And what would that be? * Ink Burst: I've got a bad feeling about this... * Mr. Red: To forge an alliance with you, of course! With our brains combined, we can finally wipe the Locked Room Gang from existence and rule not just Echo Creek, but the whole world together with an iron fist! * Dr. Zack: Interesting. * Ink Burst: I don't trust this guy. * Dr. Zack: Unfortunately, I don't do alliances anymore. I've had bad experiences with alliances. Re-Peat Boss was just a big failure, and Ace betrayed me. Why should I trust you as a worthy ally? * Mr. Red: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that I HAVE RED FORK!? * Ink Burst: What!? Prove it! * Mr. Red: With pleasure! ROLL THE SECURITY FOOTAGE! ''The screen then cuts back into static and show Red Fork sleeping in a force field-like cage, with cupcake wrappers right beside him * Mr. Red (offscreen): BEHOLD! The leader of the Red Crystals, a dumb name by the way, now at the mercy of the Crimson Order! The force-field is made out of double-layered titanium, so Red Fork can't ram his way out! And even if Reddy DOES knows a couple of spells, with his horn, he's currently being affected by special lights that emit a radiation that cancels out his magical properties and- (notices the cupcake wrappers) C-Cupcakes? Who the fresh heck had been feeding him cup-?! Then, a girl wearing armor approaches Red Fork's prison and knocks on the border of the cage, waking Red Fork up * ???: Hello, Red Fork! Maria's back and she's brought CUPCAKES~ * Red Fork: (acts like a dog, wagging his tail and panting with his tongue out) ''Cupcakes! Cupcakes! * Ink Burst: What the- * Dr. Zack: Hm... very interesting. May you explain your procedure? '' * Mr. Red (offscreen): (voice trembling) U-Umm, Well... T-The thing is... Erm... Okay, shut the footage off... I SAID SHUT IT OFF!!! The screen cuts back into static and shows Mr. Red again, now with his face burning red in embarrassment * Mr. Red: (loosening his tie) We'd- Um... Never planned to give Red Fork basic living needs in the first place... * Ink Burst: Yeah, right... * Dr. Zack: So, how did you capture him? * Mr. Red: Ahem... It actually wasn't that hard at all... Flashback'' '' In Echo Creek, Red Fork leaves his home and goes to his mailbox, checking for mail. * Mr. Red (Narrating): You see, all it takes to successfully capture someone is to learn your opponent and knowing when to land the right moves. Step one: I sent Red Fork a letter from me, personating as someone else, asking him to come to a specific location. Probably the hardest step because I had to impersonate, ugh, HER. Red Fork notices a pink letter and looks at it. It reads "Hello! This is your element of laughter, Pinkie Pie! I've noticed that you only BUY sweets from my shop, not get them for free! So, I've decided to treat you something and let a HUGE cake in the middle of Echo Creek forest! It'll be waiting for you! Sincerely, Mr. R Pinkie Pie!" * Red Fork: Cool! A cake! Be right there! Red Fork dashes to the Echo Creek forest. * Mr. Red (Narrating): Step two: Place a little bit of bait into the described location. For example, A cake. Make it look like it's just a regular-old cake... Red Fork then stops dead in his tracks after he found what he wanted: A giant pink cake, just sitting there, practically yelling for Red Fork's name. * Red Fork: Today's my lucky day! Red Fork rushes up to the cake and begins to devour it. * Mr. Red (Narrating): ... When in actuality, it's laced with your trusty sleeping powder! Halfway through devouring the cake, Red Fork begins to get dizzy. * Red Fork: Whoa... I think... I think I can see the stars! I'll... (falls asleep) * RED Soldier 1: (comes out of a bush) Alright, guys. He's down for the count. Help me get him to our base. (tries to grab Red Fork) UUUURGH! Gah... My lord, how much does he weigh? A ton? * RED Soldier 2: (Approaches RED Soldier 1) Is he dead? * RED Soldier 1: NO, ya imbecile! Our direct orders from Mr. Red is to knock him unconscious with sleeping powder! We didn't use poison in the recipe... Did we? * RED Soldier 2: I dunno. Lemme check. (takes a piece of the cake and eats it) ... Woah, I... I can see stars too! I... (falls asleep) * RED Soldier 1: (sighs) I'm surrounded by a bunch of misfits... Flashback * Mr. Red: Step three: take him in, place him in his cell and call you! * Dr. Zack: I must admit, you're clever. * Ink Burst: I still don't trust him... * Dr. Zack: Well, seeing that you've been able to capture one of the main leaders of the gang, I believe you've proved to be a competent ally. * Mr. Red: So, whaddya say? Do we have a deal? * Dr. Zack: Deal. It will be a pleasure to team up with a truly capable partner. * Ink Burst: Are you sure of this? * Dr. Zack: Yes. Now stop questioning my decisions, or you can go clean the attic. * Ink Burst: Fine... Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, the Red Crystals are searching all over the place, finding Red Fork. * Blue Ocean: Gee, where is Red Fork? * Lemon Glass: I hope he's ok. * Blast: Come on, it's Red Fork we're talking about. He can handle almost anything! * Lemon Glass: Still, there are some things he can't deal with on his own. What if he's lost, hungry, cold, and worried? * Alice: Well, he's always hungry. * Blue Ocean: Yup... * Captain Red Shell: Still, I believe the best course of action would be to begin a search party as soon as possible. * Alice: You're right. When Blast decided to double-check at Red Fork's house, he saw the television suddenly turning on into static and hear someone trying to speak in it * Blast: Guys? Something weird is happening to the TV. * Blue Ocean: Really? * Alice: What kind of weird? * Blast: Come look. The Red Crystals come to see what's happening on the TV. * ???: (garbled) Hello? HELLOOOOOOOO!? You sure you hacking this correctly? I'm not sure if they can hear us. (static clears, revealing Mr. Red and Dr. Zack) Oh, wait, here we are. Hello, Red Crystals! * Blast: Dr. Zack!? * Blue Ocean: And is that... Mr. Red? * Boulder: Mr. Red? * Blue Ocean: One of the members of the Galactic Army. * Lemon Glass: But... what are they doing? * Mr. Red: We forged an alliance, dipwad. A DEADLY alliance! * Dr. Zack: That's right. * Blue Ocean: This doesn't sound good. * Alice: Wait a moment... you two know where Red Fork is, don't you? * Mr. Red: Of course! We're holding him hostage right now! Wanna see? Mr. Red presses a button and the screen cuts to static and shows footage of Red Fork in his cell... Sleeping comfortably. * Mr. Red (Offscreen): Oh, you gotta be kidd- Can we just go back to the part where Red Fork is panicking, wondering on where the heck he is? (footage reverses to where Red Fork is pacing around in his cell, confused) Thank you. * Blue Ocean: So you have him! * Alice: We won't let you get away with this! * Captain Red Shell: If you mess with one of the Red Crystals, you mess with all of us! * Mr. Red: Oh, please. How many time I've heard that phrase? Listen, we'll release your friend IF you give in to our demands. If you don't respond within the next twenty-four hours, well... Let's just say he'll be PUT TO SLEEP. * Blast: What? No! * Dr. Zack: It's your choice, fools. * Captain Red Shell: We'll hunt you down, and stop your evil schemes! * Mr. Red: Lemme guess: With pride? You should focus more on victory rather than humility. After all: my team don't play by the rules. * Captain Red Shell: Just you wait and see. We're not going to surrender! * Dr. Zack: Good luck with that. (Evil laugh) * Mr. Red: Bring it, fools! (Evilly laughs, before he shuts off the transmission) Alright, what will we do to Red Fork when they don't reach the twenty-four-hour mark? We could... Chop him up to a million pieces and put his remains to a used urn! Or-OR, we can have him strapped to a heavy brick and throw him into shark-infested waters with laser guns or- OH! OH! I KNOW! We'll strap him down to a table, cut his belly, and see how his super stomach works! Oh, WHILE HE'S ALIVE- * Dr. Zack: Stop it. If we're going to execute this unicorn, we'll do it in an orderly manner. * Mr. Red: Aw, you're no fun... Meanwhile, in a technological tower in San Fransico, a mysterious man holding a clipboard comes into a large area filled to the brim with machines producing weapons and goods around the clock, with many employees and engineers rushing around, making thoroughly sure that everything is working properly * Mystery Man: (sighs) I really don't like this work environment, so let's try to make this quick. (enters the area) Hello. Out of my way. The mysterious man then walks around the area, briefly looking at the contraptions and machines and checking things off of his clipboard. * Intercom: ATTENTION, EMPLOYEES. FINISH WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AS FAST AS YOU CAN. ONLY TEN MINUTES UNTIL LUNCHTIME. * Employee 1: Hello, Alan! * Alan: Step out of the way. * Employee 2: Morning! * Alan: Back to work. * Engineer 1: Hello, sir! * Alan: Get a life. Out of my way. * Engineer 2: Hi, sir! * Alan: No lunch for you. Alan then rushes by, entering the R&D branch, where many scientists are examining many experimental and questionable vials of genes and chemicals, while others are taking notes on some technology that isn't their own. * Scientist 1: Mr. Robertson! Morning, Mr. Robertson. * Scientist 2: Hello, sir! * Alan: (continues to check things off) Nice hat. * Scientist 3: How are you feeling, sir? * Alan: None of your business. * Scientist 4: Hello, Mr. Robertson. * Alan: Yes, that's me. Your Human employer, Mr. Alan Robertson. I'm just coming by and checking things off to make sure everything is in top speed and efficiency. Out of my way. Alan then casually walks into an experimental teleporter, which teleports into the waiting room of the company, right where a tour guide was right about to give some kids and parents a tour. * Kids: WOAAAAH!! * Tour Guide: Sir! Mr. Robertson? (sees Alan causally walk by) Sir? * Alan: Get the elevator. The Tour Guide then quickly runs to the elevator Alan was going to and opens it, with Alan casually entering the elevator and goes on to examine the clipboard. * Tour Guide: Can I get you anything, sir? * Alan: Calamari and a quart of mashed potatoes. Close the door. The Tour Guide then smiles nervously before she shuts the elevator door. Alan then presses a button that says "Alan's Floor" and waits, looking over the notes he got from checking on his production line. Then, the elevator stops and opens, showing an Octoling secretary, who is holding some files and a phone. * Alan: Oh. Hello, Zoey. * Zoey: Hi, Mr. Robertson! Um, can I come in? * Alan: You are welcomed to. (Zoey comes in) What floor? * Zoey: Actually, I didn't come in to go to another floor. I was actually searching for you! * Alan: Oh, really? Well, what's on your mind? * Zoey: Alright! Well, I got some good news and some bad news. * Alan: Good news, first. * Zoey: Well, the good news is that we're assimilating to Bright Spark's technology fairly easily. Sure, we ran to a couple of bumps on the road, especially from our incompetent spies in his place, but otherwise, we're doing well! * Alan: Glad to be hearing that from you. And the bad news? * Zoey: Remember Dr. Zack, the only scientist whose tech you can never get your hands on, because of his tight security? * Alan: Yeah? * Zoey: Weeeeell... (hands Alan her phone) Here, ya might wanna see this for yourself. Alan grabs Zoey's phone, which shows the entire video of Dr. Zack and Mr. Red talking to the Red Crystals. * Alan: ... (gives the phone back to Zoey) So Dr. Zack joined forces with Mr. Red, eh? * Zoey: Well there's nothing to worry about! I mean, we DID assimilate to Mr. Red's technology, right? * Alan: But not Dr. Zack. The might, power, and effectiveness of our technology can only match Dr. Zack's tech at best, and even then, he has plenty of tricks up his sleeve that we're likely not prepared for. * Zoey: Well, we don't know much about Dr. Zack, yes, but we still got OUR team! We can use them to find Dr. Zack's base and find him, so we can kidnap him! * Alan: Not a bad proposal. After all, we've only been using our team for off-the-books, undercover missions to stop anyone who is a liability to our company or when larger threats are present when the Locked Room Gang isn't present. * Zoey: (Hears Marina's singing from her phone) Oh, sorry. Gotta call. (Answers the call) Hello! This is Zoey! How can I- ... Whaddya mean your Stun-Gun isn't working properly? Did you not set it properly... Well, we can always... While Zoey is talking to a client, Alan goes to the corner and pulls up his phone. * Alan: Warden Matson? It's me, Director Robertson. I'm enacting Priority ZetaZackery; our common enemy has joined forces with a man named Mr. Red. Assemble Task Force V. We got ourselves another black-ops mission... Back to the Red Crystals, we see them searching for Dr. Zack's base in the mountains. * Lemon Glass: I'm scared. I hope they don't hurt Red Fork. * Captain Red Shell: Do not worry. We'll save him, and stop those two scientists' evil scheme. * Blue Ocean: I hope so. I just can't imagine what we'll do without Red Fork. Captain Red Shell, through his spyglass, finds Dr. Zack's base in the mountains, which is pretty far from them. * Captain Red Shell: There's Dr. Zack's base. Come on, gang. * Blue Ocean: Ok... let's go. * Tommy: How far are we? I'm getting tired. * Captain Red Shell: It's still a good stretch of land away. * Tommy: Aw... * Blast: Come on Tommy, we can't give up. We have to save Red Fork! * Tommy: You're right. Let's go! The Red Crystals march towards the base. Meanwhile, in the base, Dr. Zack and Mr. Red spy on the gang marching towards their base * Mr. Red: Here they are... Trying to get into the fox's den like it's undefended... * Dr. Zack: They have no idea what they're getting into. * Mr. Red: Hey, Dr. Zack. You have Inklings here, right? If so, I got a favor to ask. * Dr. Zack: I've got one inkling, and one pony-inkling hybrid, if that counts. What is the favor? * Mr. Red: Try. Not. To put them in one room with Maria. She's... An Inkling racist; she doesn't like them. Period. Then, Mr. Red and Dr. Zack hear Ink Burst and Johnny McSplat yelling at Maria. * Maria: Hey, it's not MY fault that us Humans are more superior than Inkings, now is it? At least we don't explode when I make contact with water! * Johnny McSplat: You're nothing but an arrogant snob! * Ink Burst: Besides, everyone knows I'm the most superior lifeform to ever exist. One blast from my horn and you'd be dead. * Maria: Pssh. Please. I only like you if you're only a pony. I love 'em! But now? Not only am I hating you, but YOU'RE embarrassing your pony kind! Oh, and Johnny? The wild west PASSED AWAY. Do ME a favor and quit living it like the past is the only way you could survive, you morons! * Ink Burst: I'll let you know that I'm the pinnacle of genetics, you ignorant fool! * Johnny McSplat: I live however I wanna live. And if you're not cool with it, then I guess this here town ain't big enough for the two of us. (points his ink gun at Maria) * Maria: Pssh. If you think you can outgun me... (turns her mechanical arm into blaster) Then you have no idea- * Mr. Red: WOAH WOAH okay! Verbal warfare, I can handle, but don't resort to violence! Not here! * Maria: (points to Johnny McSplat) He started it. * Johnny McSplat: She doesn't stop insulting our species! I mean seriously, what's your problem!? * Ink Burst: I'm the pinnacle of genetics, I wouldn't expect you to understand. * Maria: Oh, ILL TELL YOU MY PROBLEM ABOUT YOU FART-FOR-BRAINS! * Mr. Red: Zack, help me... * Dr. Zack: Ok, that's enough, everyone. You'll stop fighting whether you like it or not. Otherwise, I'll throw the three of you into Payton Piranha's pool of piranhas. * Johnny McSplat: (gulps) Fine... I'll stop. * Ink Burst: Fine, but only for you, doc. * Maria: (sighs) Fine... * Mr. Red: Say, I've been wondering, Dr. Zack. I haven't updated Maria's armor for quite a while... Could you- * Maria: (looks at the screen) Bosses. The Red Crystals are nearby. * Johnny McSplat. They're here already? I guess it's going to be time for some ol' fashioned gunning! * Dr. Zack: You stay here. I've already got front-line defenses. You have to stay here to fight back in case the Red Crystals somehow manage to get past the first defenses. Meanwhile, outside of Dr. Zack's base, some RED soldiers are waiting for the Red Crystals to come, wearing new armor and sitting near some heavy artillery * RED Soldier 1: ... Well, I mean, wearing this new armor Zack had laying around does make me feel safer, I guess... But those Red Crystals are STILL gonna come! And with an agenda for murder! * RED Soldier 2: Aw, don't stress yourself out, James. They're determined heroes, yeah, but they also know when NOT to mess with someone who came from the FARTHER future! They'll give in to our demands. (gets a call) Oh, sorry. Gotta call. Hey, Dr. Zack! Wassup? ... (covers his phone) They're here. * RED Soldier 1: I TOLD YOU! And just as expected, the Red Crystals quickly rush towards them, with Captain Red Shell leading them. * Blue Ocean: Here we go! * Captain Red Shell: March forth fearlessly! We have a goal we're pursuing! * Lemon Glass: There's soldiers ahead! * Blast: I guess we'll have to "blast" them away. (laughs a bit) Get it? * Alice: Alright guys, it's time for action! * RED Soldier 1: Oh, holy moly! What do we do!? * RED Soldier 2: We fight back, you imbecile! Man the artillery cannons! I'll prepare the soldiers for a ranged offensive! * RED Soldier 1: (loads the artillery cannon alongside his fellow soldiers) Oh, why did I ever joined for the Crimson Order cause? The RED Soldiers fought back by firing artillery strikes at the Red Crystals, buying the soldiers time to organize their improved army. * Blue Ocean: It looks like an artillery shot! * Alice: Careful, guys! * Captain Red Shell: Blue Ocean, forcefield! * Blue Ocean: a forcefield around the team Got it. * Captain Red Shell: Good. Lemon Glass, fly ahead and make the first move. * Lemon Glass: Got it. Lemon Glass flies ahead, and when she above the RED Soldiers, she begins to drop explosive lemons on them, while flying around to avoid getting hit. * RED Soldier 2: HOW'S THE ARMY GOING ALONG!? * RED Soldier 1: We're getting there! Give us more time! * RED Soldier 2: (notices an explosive lemon going into the artillery cannon) Oh, Crud. (takes cover) The explosive lemons begin causing damage, exploding where they land. * Blue Ocean: Shoot them in the eyes, Lemon Glass! That'll stop them! * RED Soldier 2: (grabs a plasma rifle) Hold still, Lemon-eye! (shoots Lemon Glass) * Lemon Glass: Aah! (flies around, dodging the shots) Lemon Glass has kept the RED Soldiers busy long enough for the rest of her team to reach them. * Captain Red Shell: This will be a glorious battle! Captain Red Shell begins to slash the RED soldiers with his sword, and Blast flies around them while punching them. Boulder comes up to one of RED Soldiers, lifts him with one hand, and tosses him at the other RED Soldiers. Alice attacks from a distance with her plasma cannon, and Blue Ocean keeps up a forcefield to defend the team. Eventually, however, the RED Soldier army has been fully assembled, as they marched into place, with Plasma Rifles in hand. * RED Soldier Commander: Ready! (RED Soldiers ready their rifles) Aim! (RED Soldiers take aim) FIRE! (RED Soldiers open fire at the Red Crystals) Blue Ocean's forcefield is keeping the team protected from the shots. * Blue Ocean: Hurry guys, This forcefield won't last forever! Captain Red Shell slashes several RED Soldiers, Boulder grabs a huge boulder and tosses it at the RED Soldiers, Alice continues shooting with her plasma cannon, and Blast starts shooting ice blasts at the RED Soldiers. However, more RED Soldier began to enter the battlefield and the commander decides to fight Captain Red Shell with his plasma sword and shield. * RED Soldier Commander: En garde! * Alice: Need some help, captain? * Captain Red Shell: No. I'll duel the commander on my own. You guys take care of the other soldiers. * Blast: Got it. While Blast, Alice, Boulder & Lemon Glass focus on the other soldiers, Captain Red Shell is ready to duel the RED Soldier Commander. Meanwhile, Dr. Zack examines the battlefield while Mr. Red is clearly enjoying it * Mr. Red: See, Dr. Zack? You can't ALWAYS rely on your elites! Sometimes, you just need a little backbone. Little after Mr. Red says this, the RED Soldiers have already fallen to the Red Crystals, and Captain Red Shell manages to defeat the RED Soldier Commander. * Dr. Zack: You were saying? * Mr. Red: Umm... Err... (idea!) I know! I've been working on a giant robot back in Galaximus' place! It's still in beta, but it's better than nothing! (grabs cell phone) Hey, buddy! Send in the robot! ... No, I don't care if it's still in beta! Send it anyway! Meanwhile, the Red Crystals were celebrating their victory over the improved RED Soldier army. * Captain Red Shell: Well done everyone. * Blue Ocean: That was great! * Blast: Wow, maybe we actually can do this! * Captain Red Shell: We may not have our leader Red Fork to guide us, but we still have the same spirit of warriors, and heart of heroes. * Alice: You're right. I guess being with Red Fork so long has made us a bit dependant on him, but this proves that we can defeat powerful villains even without him! * Blue Ocean: We're still the Red Crystals! * Captain Red Shell: It's still too early to celebrate, though. This is only the beginning of our quest. Many more dangers await us inside Dr. Zack's base. * Blast: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside and save Red Fork! * Blue Ocean: Agreed. Let's do it. * The entire team: For Red Fork! The Red Crystals are making their way into Dr. Zack's base. However, they were stopped by a giant robot, who kinda looks like it was hastily finished. * RED Robot: (robotic tone) T-T-Targets iden-en-enfied as: Me-Me-Members of the "Red Crys-s-s-stals". Preparing for com- '(voice malfunctions and switches to the voice of a TV show host) ... And tonight, we're gonna be baking a cake! (fires some rockets at the Red Crystals) * Tommy: I like cake! * Blue Ocean: That looks like a homing shot! * Alice: Look out, guys! *''grabs Tommy and moves him* The Red Crystals dodge the rockets, while Alice uses her plasma cannon to blow up the rockets before they get close enough. Blue Ocean then creates a forcefield around the gang to protect them from future attacks. * Blue Ocean: Ok, what's the plan? * Blast: If I can get access to the control panel of that robot, I could freeze its circuits! * Captain Red Shell: Sounds like a good plan. Lemon Glass, fly around the robot and toss lemons. That should help distract it while I try to slash the control panel open, so that Blast can freeze its circuits. * Lemon Glass: Yes, captain! Lemon Glass flies above the RED Robot, shooting explosive lemons at it. * RED Robot: 'Aiming t-t-target... Pre-Preparing for las- '(switches voice again) If ya want a vegan cake, replace the eggs with tofu! (fires lasers at Lemon Glass) While Lemon Glass was distracting the robot, Captain Red Shell gets to the back of the robot and starts climbing. However, while he was climbing, he notices the RED Soldier Commander following him with two Plasma Swords. * RED Soldier Commander: Ready for Round Two? * Captain Red Shell: I was born ready. Captain Red Shell leaps towards the RED Soldier Commander, ready to attack again. Noticing this, Alice sneak closer to the robot and tries to make her way to the control panel. Meanwhile, Lemon Glass continues showering the robot with explosive lemons. Meanwhile, Blue Ocean notices a helicopter approaching them, one that has an "H" insignia. * Blue Ocean: What the? What's going on here!? * Blast: Beats me. * Blue Ocean: Blast, can you go check out what that helicopter is? * Blast: (shrugs) Ok. Blast flies up to the helicopter, trying to see who's inside. He only sees the pilot of the copter * Pilot: I'm, uh, just doing a job here... Meanwhile, inside the helicopter, a bunch of people, three plant "heroes", three humans, one pony, and one plant person, are waiting in the copter for something. Then, a TV screen turns on, revealing it to be Mr. Roberson. * Mr. Robertson: Hello, Purple-Ops members. This is Alan Robertson. We've made it to Dr. Zack's headquarters. You will be deployed outside of it, where you will infiltrate the base and search the base for Dr. Zack. Killing him isn't suggested, so kidnap him instead, when the opportunity arises. Aside from that, take no prisoners. Oh, and don't forget the oath of mine? * Everyone: You hold our lives in your hands... * Alan: Good. Alright, I'm activating the trapdoor. Best of luck. The screen turns off and the trap door opens and the agents fall down, much to Blast's surprise. * Lemon Glass: Aah! What's going on!? Alice takes advantage of the confusion to reach the control panel, and open it. However, Blast is distracted by the helicopter. * Alice: Blast! Come over here and finish the job! * Blast: What? Oh! Sorry! Blast flies over to the control panel and uses his ice powers to freeze the robot's circuits. Meanwhile, the rest of the Red Crystals are confused when they see these mysterious agents arrive. * Blue Ocean: Who are these people? * Black Planter: I believe you know who WE are. * Polar Tundra: What's up, noob? Did you miss us? * Plant Person: WEEEEEEEE! (lands feet first) Woah! What a RUSH! * British Guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- (catch by the Plant Person) Ugh... Thanks, Morning Glory. * Morning Glory: No problem, Jack! * Fearmaster: It's the FEARMASTER, Glory. Get it right. * Emo Teenager: Whatever. Let's just get this over with. * Pony: Aw, don't be such a frownie, Grim. Just wait until we see the face on that villain's face when we kidnap him from his own lab! * Grim Shadow: I don't care what his face is like, Windy Cloud. * Woman: Shall we proceed? I have bad memories of this place. * Morning Glory: I know you don't have the bestest memories here, Lucy- * Fearmaster: Her name is Starshine- * Morning Glory: But we kinda don't have a choice. (points to the collar on her neck) Explosive collars, remember? * Starshine: I know that. Let's just make this quick, shall we? * Alice: Who are these people? * Polar Tundra: We are the winners, loser! * Black Planter: *rolls her eyes* ''Let's just get this done and over with. * Morning Glory: (notices Alice and gets excited) OOH! New humans! (shakes Alice's hand) Y'know, I haven't seen a fresh new face in a while! My name is Morning Glory! And these are my friends! * Fearmaster: Hello, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass. I'm sure we've met before? * Black Planter: I'm sure we've met at some point, right, Locked Room Gang? * Blue Ocean: Uh... we remember Black Planter and the other plant villains perfectly, but I have no clue who you are (points at Fear Master) * Lemon Glass: Yeah... me neither. Sorry. * Fearmaster: Oh, really now? Well, let me refresh your memories... By recounting the tale where I spread fear unto Equestria using my Poison Phobia plants... [Flashb- ''Suddenly, he was pushed aside by Starshine. * Fearmaster: OW! * Starshine: Make way for the star of this show, Starshine! * Blue Ocean: Uh... what? * Starshine: I'm Starshine, the famous actress! Oh, and by the way, please exit stage left during my standing ovation. * Lemon Glass: This... isn't a stage play. * Starshine: Life is a play! Now go break a leg, and I don't mean good luck. * Polar Tundra: Break a leg? Nah, break two! * Professor Orange: Enough! We should get moving! * Morning Glory: Yeeeah, we kinda have a job to do here, so guess what? Y'all are off the hook! You can take a rest and go home while WE take care of the situation! Captain Red Shell defeats the RED Soldier Commander again but then turns around, surprised by the agents. * Captain Red Shell: What? * Blue Ocean: No way! Red Fork is here, and we've got to save him! * Black Planter: You heard the flower, we're taking care of this. * Fearmaster: We'll rescue him too if you want us to. Stay out of our way. * Alice: Sorry, but we're not going to leave. * Lemon Glass: We're going to stay and fight our way up to Dr. Zack and Mr. Red. * Grim Shadow: Guys, did the boss say anything about killing annoying people? (his hands begin to glow with a black aura) * Polar Tundra: Did someone say kill annoying people? (charges up an ice blast) * Black Planter: I hope so! (gains a fire aura) * Professor Orange: One last chance, Red Crystals. Allow us to handle this or we have no choice but to open fire. (aims a laser cannon at the gang) * Fearmaster: (readies a leaf-blower-like weapon) And get to see your fears by ten-fold. * Captain Red Shell: Fears? No fears will stop us! * Blue Ocean: Hey, who are you? (points at Grim Shadow) * Grim Shadow: Your worst nightmare! * ???: (demon-like voice) Nightmare? I like the sound of that! * Lemon Glass: Wh-wh-what was that!? * Fearmaster: (readies his weapon) Who spoke? * Morning Glory: Another visitor? Whoever it is, I greet you with open arms! * Grim Shadow: That's just Fred. * Blue Ocean: Who's Fred? * Lemon Glass: I can't see him! * Grim Shadow: Duh, he's a demon. But if you really want to see him, I can summon him to make a physical appearance. * ???: (demon-like voice) But if you'd rather sleep this month, you'd rather not see me. * Blue Ocean: O-o-k-k-kay... * Lemon Glass: (hides behind Blue Ocean) * Morning Glory: Oooooh, Fred! Sorry 'bout that! I keep forgetting that you're with Oliver! * Fearmaster: Sheesh, if you're gonna scare the crystals, give us a warning first, Fred. * Morning Glory: In all seriousness, fellow ponies, except Windy Cloud, Y'all are gonna have to get out of our way. We're a tough team ready to paint towns red, including me! * Blast: Oh yeah? Turns out there's much more than ponies here. * Alice: We have a mission to complete, so if you excuse us, we'll proceed. * Captain Red Shell: Do not try to stop us. (points his sword at the agents) * Black Planter: Oh, do you think pointing that sword would scare us? * Grim Shadow: Is that a challenge? * Polar Tundra: Oh, I love challenges! Meanwhile, in a computer room, Alan watches the confrontation in a large computer screen, with a bowl of gummy bears and a can of soda beside him. * Alan: (through earphones) Tell them that if they don't get out of your way, you and my team will kill them without hesitation, Oliver. * Grim Shadow: Finally! (to the Red Crystals) Now scram, or we'll have to kill you guys. I'm pretty sure you don't want that. * ???: (demon-like voice) For the record, I DO WANT TO KILL THEM! * Black Planter: Finally, I've been waiting for this moment! (charges up fire powers) So what do you say, Rude Crystals? * Professor Orange: It's Red Crystals. * Black Planter: I don't care! * Blue Ocean: Hey, calm down. If you want to stop Dr. Zack, and we want to stop him too, why are we even wasting time fighting? Shouldn't we try to work together against our common enemy? I think that would be much more useful for all of us. * Alice: Blue Ocean's right. Why don't we work together? * Morning Glory: Hey, that doesn't sound too ba- * Alan: (spits his drink in surprise) What!? No! DO NOT ACCEPT THEIR PROPOSAL! * Morning Glory: But boss, the compromise doesn't actually sound too ba- * Alan: MORNING GLORY, IF YOU ACCEPT THEIR PROPOSAL, THEN I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY, I WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS! Blue Ocean hear the yelling in Morning Glory's earpiece. * Blue Ocean: What's that? Blue Ocean grabs the earpiece and put it on his ear. * Blue Ocean: Who is this? * Alan: (surprised) Uhhh... (presses on a button that made his voice distorted) '''This is the Commander of Task Force V. Speak while you still can. * Blue Ocean: So, I assume you're the leader of these people, aren't you? * Alan: Yes. Why are you talking to me? * Blue Ocean: Listen, sir, I don't know who you are or what your intentions are, but I do know that you sent your people to attack Dr. Zack. We're going up against him as well, so instead of pointless fights, doesn't it seem more reasonable to you if we work together, at least this time? * Alan: What makes you think that I- ... Wait... Fine. As much as I hate to admit it, you made your point. After all, you've defeated an entire ARMY of Shadow Crabs before. Not only having my team of supervillains attack you seems pointless, but it will also only waste time. ''' * Blue Ocean: True. If we work through this together, it will be much quicker and more efficient. * Alan: '''Fine. I'll take your advice for once. Just give back the earpiece you took from Morning Glory, okay? * Blue Ocean: Agreed. (gives the earpiece back to Morning Glory) * Morning Glory: Thank you! (places the earpiece back on) * Alan: (reverts to normal voice) Alright, listen, Purple-Ops. There has been a change of plans. In order to find Dr. Zack, we'll have to join forces with the Red Crystals. Since they want to rescue their friend Red Fork, you will all have to act accordingly and cooperate with them. Oliver Gray, this means you, too. So NO KILLING. For now. * Black Planter: What?! * Grim Shadow: Whatever... * ???: (demon-like voice) For now. (evil laugh) * Starshine: Well, let's get this show on the road. The Red Crystals and the Purple-Ops now enter Dr. Zack's base. Meanwhile, inside the base, Dr. Zack watches their advance while Mr. Red approaches him, with a glass of wine. * Mr. Red: Sorry that I've been gone for a while. Been making some modif- (drops the glass of wine) They've got through my giant robot already!? * Dr. Zack: You said the robot was in its beta phase. I don't get what the surprise is. * Mr. Red: But the robot should've- Dr. Zack presses a button, calling Splash, Bark, Breeze, & Tempo. * Breeze: What is it, boss? * Dr. Zack: The enemies are in our base. Go stop them, now. * Tempo: Immediately. Splash, Bark, Breeze & Tempo go to encounter the Red Crystals and the Purple-Ops. * Dr. Zack: Never send a machine to action when its still in beta phase. Miss Bloomina, Johnny McSplat, Payton Piranha, get ready. If our enemies don't go down yet, it'll be your job to stop them. * Miss Bloomina: You can count on us. * Mr. Red: Great, not only that they went through my giant robot, but I spilled my drink! I'll be right back. Meanwhile, the Red Crystals and the Purple-Ops go through the hallways of the base. * Fearmaster: (goes to Starshine's side) So, you've told me that this place doesn't give you the best memories, huh? (gets closer) Wanna talk about it? * Starshine: Ok, but only if you promise to keep it between us. * Fearmaster: I promise, Starshine. (secretly crosses his fingers) * Starshine: Ok... You see, Dr. Zack isn't new to me. Some time ago, he made an experiment that ended up failing. The result was some sort of expansive wave that affected a few people in town. That's how Oliver and I got our powers to begin with. When Dr. Zack learned about me, he invited me to his base and tried to convince me to work for him. Obviously, that's not what I wanted. If I was going to use my powers, I would use them on what I wanted to. I wasn't going to be some old guy's slave. When I refused his offer, he got outraged, and locked me up in a small room, telling me he'd only let me free if I worked for him. I was locked alone for days... I almost went mad! Then one day, Dr. Zack's base was raided by a small group of heroes. I think they were only three teens... Anyway, the thing is that one of them hacked into the defensive mechanisms of the base, which opened the door. Finally, I was free! But that horrible memory never left my mind. That's why whenever I see this place, I get anxious. I can't help but remember those days. Locked in a small room, with no food, nothing to do at all, no one to talk with. It was the worse torture I've ever had in my life. * Fearmaster: Woah. I am sorry to hear that, Starshine. * Morning Glory: (walking with Windy Cloud) Man, I've never been so thirsty in my life... Those guys back in that prison REALLY need to fix their water pipes... Hey, Windy Cloud! Do that thing where you summon a rain cloud on top of me! * Windy Cloud: Sure thing! Windy Cloud flies above Morning Glory, and brings up a cloud, before kicking it, causing it to rain. * Windy Cloud: No one beats the weather queen! Windy Cloud whistles a bit, and then kicks the cloud again, this time causing loud thunder, scaring Lemon Glass, Tommy, Blast and Blue Ocean. They hide behind Alice, who stares at Windy Cloud, unamused. * Windy Cloud: (laughing) You guys should've seen your faces! Priceless! * Morning Glory: Oh, don't worry, I'm used to Windy Cloud's tricks! So as long as they- (lightning struck on her shoulder) OW! (Glares at Windy Cloud) ... Don't hurt me. * Windy Cloud: (containing her laughter, until she can't, and bursts in laughter again) * RED Soldier 1: (somewhere in the hallways) I heard thunder! And laughter. * RED Soldier 2: (in the hallways) Must be them! Get Dr. Zack's henchmen! * Black Planter: And now, we gained their attention thanks to this stupid trick. * Windy Cloud: Well, we needed to warm up anyway, right? Soon, Splash, Bark, Breeze, and Tempo show up. * Bark: Stop right there! * Breeze: You're not going any further! * Tempo: Just leave this base. It'll save all of us valuable time. * Black Planter: Now who are you fools? * Professor Orange: According to my calculations, they are superpowered humans created by a geneticist named Dr. Zack. Their names are Splash, Bark, Breeze, and Tempo. * Black Planter: Splash? Bark? Breeze? Tempo? What kind of names are those? * Polar Tundra: (starts laughing) * Black Planter: Cut it out, Polar. (to Splash, Bark, Breeze, Tempo) You think you can make me leave this base? Do you have any idea who I am? * Splash: Not really. * Morning Glory: Actually, if you would just guide us to Dr. Zack, that would be- (barely dodges an attack from Tempo) Aah! Okay, gonna takin' the hard way, eh? Alrighty. Don't say I didn't warn ya! (breaks the ground and summons a bunch of plant roots) * Bark: Two can play that game! Bark summons just as many roots as Morning Glory does. Splash uses his water powers to water the roots Bark summoned, making them grow bigger. Breeze then flies above the enemies and creates a powerful windstorm, blowing them backward. Splash begins to shoot bubbles at them, trapping a few of them in bubbles. * Blue Ocean: (trapped in a bubble) Always the one who gets the bubble... * Fearmaster: Time to face your worst fears! (Use the leaf-blower to shoot a yellow gas at Tempo) * Morning Glory: You think you know everything Mother Nature has to offer? You are only new! (summons a bunch of poison ivy and mousebanes) * Tempo: Grrr... Time Slow! Tempo slows down time, making everything but him move extremely slow. * Tempo: Now it's time to show you a thing or two. Tempo does a powerful attack combo on several of the Red Crystals and Purple-Ops before the time effect wears off. Breeze uses her wind powers to blow the yellow gas back, causing it to spread on some of the members of the Purple-Ops instead. * Breeze: How do you like that? * Fearmaster: Ptth. Fool. I'm wearing a gas mask, and even then, I've conquered my fear a long time ago. * Morning Glory: Plus, it has a nice floral scent! Doesn't it, Lucy? (sees Starshine under the effects of the fear toxin) Uhhh... Lucy? * Starshine: (grabbing the sides of her head) No... No! I don't want to be locked up again! No! * Black Planter: (shoots flaming peas at Bark and Breeze) How do YOU like that? * Bark: Aagh... * Polar Tundra: (shoots ice blasts at Splash) Get rekt, noob! * Splash: Sigh... * Professor Orange: (fires his laser cannon at Tempo) Allow me to show you who's the smarter one around here! * Tempo: (dodges) You're already proving that my hypothesis was correct. * Grim Shadow: You know what? Screw it, let's kill these guys. Grim Shadow teleports to behind Bark, and attacks him with a combo of shadow blasts and powerful punches, before levitating him and tossing him into Breeze, knocking her out of the sky. * Breeze: Aah! * Splash: Hey, don't you dare hurt Breeze, you emo! (shoots bubbles at Grim Shadow) * Grim Shadow: (trapped in a bubble) Just a minor setback... * Tempo: Time is running out. Be quick or be defeated! (shoots several clock hands at the enemies as if they were arrows) * Professor Orange: (dodges) Well, be smart or be outsmarted! (shoots several lasers back at Tempo) * Morning Glory: I got Tempo, Jack! You get Bark! He's surely isn't immune to your Poison Phobias! * Fearmaster: It's the FEARMASTER! The Fearmaster charges towards Bark, using a butterfly knife to cut through the vines and branches. Meanwhile, Morning Glory ambushes Tempo and uses her vines to tangle Tempo up, slowing his movements. * Splash: Bubble up! (traps Fearmaster in a bubble) * Fearmaster: HEY! Let me out of here, you little- * Bark: Get your vines off of my teammate, right now! (uses his own vines to tangle up Morning Glory, while Breeze begins to fly again.) * Morning Glory: Ugh, HEY! That's no fair! * Captain Red Shell: We have an important mission to accomplish. So no time for games, you four. Captain Red Shell uses the sharp point of his sword to pop the bubbles, freeing Blue Ocean, Grim Shadow & Fearmaster. * Blue Ocean: Yeah! Finally! * Fearmaster: About time I got out of that bubble. * Alice: Stay focused, Blue Ocean. (shoots at Dr. Zack's minions with her plasma cannon) * Blue Ocean: You're right. (shoots lasers at Dr. Zack's minions) * Black Planter: (continues shooting flaming peas at Dr. Zack's minions) Why don't you just give up? We all know who's going to win at the end of this battle. * Morning Glory: (summons some purple pollen on her hand) Hey, Breeze! Sorry I had to do this. (throws the pollen at Breeze, but she quickly counters it with a quick breeze, making it go back at Morning Glory and her team) * Breeze: Yeah, you should be sorry. * Morning Glory: Hehe... Proooobably a mistake blowing it back to my team. Using her mind control, Morning Glory's team now suddenly attack in a new pattern, surprising some of Breeze's teammates. * Fearmaster: Hey-hey-hey! Why am I- (dodges Splashes attack, breaks through his scuba mask and fires a puff of fear toxin to him) Huh. I can get used to this. * Grim Shadow: Just don't dare to use me as your puppet... * Breeze: Yikes! * Tempo: Time Stop! Tempo uses his ability to stop time, freezing everything but himself. He takes advantage of this to move Splash away from the puff of fear toxin before it hits him, then places Windy Cloud where Splash was. However, the effect wears off, and Tempo is exhausted. However, the plan worked, and now Windy Cloud has been hit by the fear toxin instead of Splash. * Morning Glory: Okay, now I'm starting to get angry. Oh, Bark~! Can you do your Guardian of Nature a favor and let me go? After all... (in a passive-aggressive tone) You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. * Bark: Yeah, because I TOTALLY care about your feelings... Bark makes his vines squeeze Morning Glory even tighter, immobilizing her. Meanwhile, both Starshine and Windy Cloud are freaking out. * Alice: Tempo is exhausted! Let's finish him quickly before he recovers! Alice and Blue Ocean shoot at Tempo, finishing him off. * Blue Ocean: Well, that's one down, and three more to go. * Breeze: You're the ones who are about to go. Tornado blast! Breeze creates a tornado inside the room. The tornado moves towards the Purple-Ops and the Red Crystals. Meanwhile, Splash clumsily waddles around, shooting bubbles. * Morning Glory: Ngah. That's... IT! '''(uses vines to crush Bark down, releasing her) '''I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR IMPOLITENESS! LET'S FINISH THIS, BARK! ONE-ON-ONE! Morning Glory creates a vine dome around her and Bark, where she prepares to fight him. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21